The Buckling and Unbuckling of Xerxes Break
by MirrorDede
Summary: For you fangirls who wish you could take Xerxes Break against his will, put yourself in Sharon's place as she has her way with him.


**Summary**: For all you fangirls who wish you could take Xerxes Break against his will, put yourself in Sharon's place as she has her way with him.

**Words: **2085

**Rating: **M (sexual situations, bondage and sensual BDSM play)

**Writer's Note: **the prequel is called "So I'm imagining Chapter 53 now" (find it linked from my profile), but it is not necessary for enjoyment of this particular story. In fact you don't really need to know hardly anything about _Pandora Hearts_ to appreciate this story.

**The Buckling and Unbuckling of Xerxes Break**

"Creeeaaak!"

The door in front of him made an opening sound, and Xerxes Break felt cold air creep around his neck.

Sharon Rainsworth led him by the hand, through the door and into Ada's dungeon.

"Kechak!"

The door shut behind them, and the warmer air wrapped itself around them like a welcoming blanket.

"Ah, this is better than I had hoped!" said Sharon, looking around her.

Break, blind in the one eye that remained to him, was unable to see the sights that impressed her so. The room was silent, except for their echoing footsteps.

For a few minutes, Sharon wandered around the place, examining the bondage rack, ropes, and various torture devices that Ada had collected over the years.

Break felt around with his hands and cane, trying to get a read on the place. It smelled like musty leather and hemp rope.

"Where are we, Ojou-sama?" he asked, fingering a metal object that turned out to have sharp spikes.

"Ow!" he said silently, rubbing his fingers together to feel for blood – there was none.

"Well, we are in a special place," said Sharon. "And we are going to have a special night together, you and me."

Break could hear her footsteps walking toward him, but was still startled when she took his hand, and the firmness with which she gasped his fingers.

"Ho ho! I wonder what you have in mind for me, Ojou-sama?"

His mind immediately thought of tea, candies, and luscious cakes of every kind.

"I'm going to give you a wonderful treat!" she said, and he could hear her grinning.

_I love it when she's happy… I wish I could see her smile._ He felt a twinge of sadness, but quickly drew up his façade.

"I'm looking forward to it!" he said, smiling back at her and rubbing his hands together.

She led him over to a bondage rack, which resembled a grid made of wood. It was taller than Break, and leaned back at a slight angle.

"Now you stand right there, and just lean back a little," she said, guiding him to lean his back against the rack. "Oh, and take off your jacket."

He did as instructed, and tried to think of a joke to lighten the atmosphere, but the events of earlier that day – beheadings, a fire, his friend Liam going missing - were still weighing on him, and he was not in a particularly jovial mood. Under normal circumstances, he would have liked to be by himself at a time like this, so no one could see him in such a funk.

Sharon looked around to find the perfect thing to bind him with. _I'm not confident in my rope skills, _she thought_._ Then a small pile of black buckles - like small, thick belts - popped into view. _Aha! Perfect! _Holding Break's right hand against the rack, she wove one of the buckles around the grid and cinched his wrist firmly to it.

"What are you doing, Ojou-sama?" asked Break, sounding more innocent and serious than she expected him to sound.

"Oh, I'm getting you ready for your surprise. You have to be still."

As quick as she could, Sharon buckled his other wrist and both ankles to the rack. Not used to being immobilized, he became a bit worried.

"Ojou-sama, I dare say you have affixed me to some kind of wooden gate. How should I protect you if someone were to come here and threaten your well-being, ah?"

"Don't worry, Xerx-nii, I can take care of myself. And you."

The confident tone of her voice surprised him. More and more lately, Break was beginning to perceive Sharon less as the little girl she had once been and more as the 23-year-old woman she really was.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, loosening the cravat around his neck.

"Well, I suppose - whatever are you doing with my clothing?"

"It's a bit warm in here, isn't it?" said Sharon, trying to sound innocent as she undid his shirt in the front.

Break was speechless for a moment. _Is she really trying to undress me or am I imagining it?_

_Oh bother_, though Sharon_, I think I'll have to cut his clothes off since he's tied_. She looked around and found a pair of scissors.

"I beg your pardon, Xerx-nii, but I need to take off your clothes off to give you your special treatment," she said, cutting his shirt from the wrist to the chest.

"Treatment?" he exclaimed, "Treatment, Ojou-sama! I thought you were giving me a treat, not a treatment."

"Well it will be a treat, too, if you like it, and I am hoping you will."

Break was unsure of how to respond. His feelings were a mix of nervous anticipation and embarrassment. _I really don't want to be naked in front of Milady_, he thought. He felt the leather buckles tight against his wrists and the cold metal of the scissors sneaking across his arms. After a few moments, he felt tugging, then his shirt fell in rags to the floor, and Sharon started to undo his trousers.

"Um…this is quite inappropriate, is it not?" Break said, trying to maintain his sense of decency and decorum.

"Oh, I am going too fast, so sorry" she said, ceasing her undoing of his trousers. _How could I forget the foreplay?_

Gently, with soft tickling strokes, she grazed his fore arms with her fingertips, and then crept them slowly up his arms to the crease inside his elbows. She looked up at his face to see his response, and saw that his lips were slightly parted, though out of pleasure or worry, she couldn't be sure.

"Ah, just relax, dear Xerx-nii," cooed Sharon, continuing the ecstatic dance with her fingertips over his shoulders, armpits and chest.

"How can I relax when…" he started to say and then stopped to suppress the gasp that nearly escaped his lips. _This is like tickling…I wonder why I can't laugh?_

"You are as uptight as a buckle that's cinched too tight," said Sharon, pressing her lips against his chest, then placing a trail of kisses down his stomach to the edge of his trousers. He felt the air breeze coolly over the moist places she had left with her lips and tongue.

He thought he might faint from trying to quiet his breathing. The blood from his hands – bound and raised to the height of his shoulders – was slowly draining out and migrating to other places in his body.

Sharon's hands reached down once more toward his waist and tried to undo his trousers, brushing her hands against the bulge within them.

"Ojou-sama!" he gasped, then felt startled by the tremor in his voice.

_I don't want to come apart in front of her._

"Please…" he murmured. _Don't do this to me._

"Please? Oh, I fully intend to please you," said Sharon, suggestively. She tugged and pulled his trousers down around his ankles, and began kissing and licking his knees.

His breath was getting harder and harder to control and it came out in short, audible exhalations as he struggled to maintain his composure in the face of the tingling sensations that were shooting through his body. His knees quivered._ How did I let myself get so exposed…and vulnerable?_

Her fingernails moved around his legs and delicately scratched the crease in the backs of his knees. Her fingers moved up the back of his thighs to the place just below his buttocks, and lingered there, tickling.

His whole body started quivering and a moan tried to escape his throat but he held it back as best he could until Sharon's warm, wet tongue pressed against his erection. She licked in circles up and down the shaft until he moaned and squirmed his hips involuntarily.

"Oh…please stop…" he said, gasping for breath. "What if someone walked in on us?"

"Don't worry," Sharon said confidently, "we have this place all to ourselves."

She pressed her kisses into his abdomen and slowly up to his chest, then started nibbling the side of his neck.

Her naked body felt warm and soft against his. _When did she take off her clothes?_ he wondered.

She put her hands delicately around his neck, just barely touching the soft spot below his ears with her fingertips, and gazed up at his face. His eyes were half-closed, and his eyebrows curved up in the middle in a way that made him look both pained and ecstatic.

"I don't…" he said, breathlessly, "want you…to see me like this…Ojou-sama."

"Oh, stop trying to act cool!" Sharon protested. "I want to see you really enjoy yourself!"

"Is that what you want?" he said, grateful her teasing fingers had paused their exploration of his skin so he could catch his breath.

"Yes. I want to help you feel good and be useful to you. That gives _me_ pleasure."

"Ojou-sama, I'm the servant here, I should be useful to _you_."

"Oh really?" said Sharon, putting on her Queen attitude. "Hmm, well if I untie you, Servant, can you fuck my brains out?"

"What! Absolutely not! Your mother would kill me if –"

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"She won't kill you, because you're perfectly innocent. After all, you are buckled to a rack and can't do anything to stop that terrible Miss Sharon from forcing herself upon you."

Then she climbed up the rack a few steps and pressed her lips against his, and then ran her fingers through his soft white hair. She kissed and stroked until she felt his chest rising and falling from the effort of trying to catch his breath.

The scent of her skin made him dizzy, delirious and comfortable all at once. His arms ached to hold her, but they were buckled against the rack. And as her tongue entered his mouth, and then his tongue entered hers, he began to feel his desire for her rising in full force.

Still she teased him with her tongue, lips and fingers, until she heard him moan again; this time it was deeper and more desperate.

She left off kissing him and looked at his face, which was full of blissful agony, and then began climbing further up the rack. Her breasts touched his face as she slowly lowered herself down and mounted his erection.

"Oh…is that? Oh…" Break's voice trembled and he bit his lip. _It's so…wet and warm and…mmm._

With her arms around his shoulders, she began a circular, back and forth grinding movement with her hips that sent him into spasms of pleasure.

Unable to feel anything with his bound hands, or see anything with his blind eyes, other sensations were greatly enhanced for him. The feeling of her warm arms around his body, the tingling of her lips against his neck and face, and most of all, the rhythmic, pulsing sensation of his manly bits slowly being teased into release. _That feeling…it's like being milked…like she's trying to…slowly…make me…lose it completely_. _How can I let her do that? Hnnnnng…how can I not?_

Since Sharon was in control of the thrusting and not him, he experienced this lovemaking as a long, slow tickle that gradually built up and edged off, again and again till he was beside himself with need. His head thrashed from side to side as his breathing quickened and at last, a deep animalistic groan forced its way out of his throat and his whole body shuddered with the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt.

Sharon slowed her movements, and looked at her lover with joyful contentment.

"Please…untie me…Ojou-sama," Break said between breaths. "I can barely…feel my hands…anymore."

She quickly released him from his bondage and said, 

"I've unbuckled you. In more ways than one, I think."

She looked up and cradled his face in her hands, and then noticed both his cheeks were wet with tears. _I didn't know he could weep out of his missing eye_, she mused in wonder.

"I didn't know…I needed…that…so badly," he said.

"I knew that you did..." said Sharon, grinning. "And I'm glad I could help."

"You certainly helped," he murmured. "Most useful…Ojou-sama."

They embraced for a long time, enjoying each other's scent. Break dried his tears in her hair, and finally relaxed completely into her warmth, with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

_What was I so worried about?_ And with that thought, Break started to giggle, and giggle some more, and soon both were overwhelmed by joyful laughter.


End file.
